The Troubadours
by IcesY
Summary: Serena is a member of a traveling troubadour troupe... Darien is a knight... what happens when the meet? What will Darien do when Serena's very life is threatened by secrets from her past?
1. Chapter 1

Serena sat along side a stream quietly humming to herself as her fingers trailed in the bubbling water. Dark blonde lashes rimmed her closed eyes, her hair was plated into a single braid and trailed down her back to her waist. She wore a gown of purple velvet with gold thread embroidered in a basket weave pattern. She tilted her head to the left listening to the chattering squirrels and the birds singing in a tree nearby as they made their nest. The humming turned into softly sung words as she pulled her hand from the water and leaned back on her elbows. She turned her face up to the bright sun over head and sang to the heavens;

_O list'n to the bird in the sky;_

_The sing o' their love;_

_List'n to the crickets;_

_Bring their love to me;_

_If you list'n you will hear;_

_The love from me..._

The clomping of a horse's hooves near by made her stop singing and she turned her head toward the sound a smile gracing her features. She scrambled to her feet stumbling slightly before she flung herself in the direction of the horse trusting the rider to catch her unharmed.

"Nate! You have returned! What did they say? Can we preform for the lord?"

Nathaniel De Grey scrambled from his destrier his heart thumping hard in fear as he caught Serena in her arms and pulled her close. He glanced around the clearing near the stream a frown darkening his eyes. He lead her to a flat rock and seated her there, making sure she was firmly situated before releasing her arm.

"Where is Artemis and Sach?" He asked ignoring Serena's earlier question.

Serena waved a dismissive hand in the air, "Artemis took Sach into the forest hunting." Serena impatiently pushed a lock of golden hair that had escaped her braid behind her shoulder and leaned forward her face turned up toward Nathaniel's. "You did not answer my question Nate, can we preform at the keep for his lordship?"

Nathaniel's frown turned into a scowl at the answer to his question and emerald green eyes scanned the edge of the forest looking for any movement. It was obvious that he would have to speak with his brother about what it meant exactly to 'guard Serena'. His eyes drifted down to Serena's upturned face and he lowered his large frame into the grass before her rock.

"The Lord of the keep has granted us permission to sing for his daughters wedding three days hence," he replied curtly his eyes once more scanning the surrounding trees. He noticed Serena frowning and softened his tone, after all it wasn't Serena he was angry at. "The keep is a days hard travel from our current location. So when Artemis returns we should head out," he said rising to his feet.

Serena nodded her head and inhaled deeply from her nose, a tangy scent registered and she jumped to her feet. She reached out and placed her hands on Nathaniel's chest running her sensitive fingers over his tunic, "You have been injured. I can smell the blood on you," she said her fingers still searching.

Nathaniel caught her fingers before she could touch the bandage wrapped around his left shoulder, and brought them to his mouth kissing them gently before releasing them once more. "'tis naught but a scratch. I am going to pack our supplies you should just sit and be at peace until Artemis returns."

Serena frowned and lowered herself back onto the rock, she knew that he was hiding something from her but relented on pushing for an answer.

Nathaniel released a breath from his lungs as he moved around their small camp packing their supplies into their saddle bags and traveling chest. He picked up Serena's viol and brought it to her placing the bow in the fingers of her left hand and wrapping her right hand around the neck. He smiled when the instrument seemed to calm her for the moment and returned to his task. He picked up Artemis's lute and slung it over his shoulder as he moved toward the small cart that held their possessions that could not be carried on their saddles.

The soft sound of the wind rustling through the leaves brought him peace as he heard Serena begin to lovingly move the bow over the strings of her instrument. He was lifting the small travel trunk into the cart when sounds of laughter and a dog barking interrupted the peaceful melody. He turned to see his younger brother Artemis emerge from the forget a string of pheasant slung over his shoulder and a large wolf bounding around his ankles. Nathaniel narrowed his gaze on his brother as he leaned a hip against the side of the cart, folding his arms over his chest.

Artemis de Grey paused in his laughter at the wolf's antics and looked up to see his brother glaring at him from across the camp. He ruffled the animals ears and pointed in the direction of Serena who was oblivious to Nathaniel's ire. He moved toward his brother pushing a lock of his white blonde hair behind his shoulder and held up the birds he had caught.

"Brother, I see you have returned to us. I hope with good news," Artemis said eying the white bandage around Nathaniel's shoulder.

Nathaniel raised a brow and nodded, "Indeed I have. We have been granted permission to play at the keep for the wedding of the lords daughter." He watched as Artemis laid the birds into the card then slung an arm around the younger mans shoulder catching him in a head lock.

"However I was not happy to return to camp, and see Serena unprotected. I specifically remember giving you orders not to leave her side." He said in a growling voice as he tightened his hold on his brothers neck.

Artemis struggled to free himself from his brothers hold and ducked under his arm laughing and holding up his hands in a peace filled gesture. "Nate, I assure you I was gone naught more than a handful of minutes. Sach had grown restless and Serena assured me that she would be fine whilst we were hunting."

Nathaniel stared into the face of his beloved brother and let out a sigh knowing that he would not win the argument no matter how in the right he was. He pushed away from the cart and gave his brother a hard look, " Bare in mind that I do not want Serena left alone at any time. You could of waited for my return to hunt."

Artemis just laughed as he pulled a loaf of hard bread from one of the bags in the cart breaking it in half and moving toward Serena. Nathaniel shook his head wincing at the pain in his shoulder and made his way toward the pair, he reached down patting Sach on the head and settled himself before the fire.

"After we have eaten we will have to leave, it is a hard days travel to the keep as I was telling Serena while you were gone." He said and slide the strap to Artemis's lute from his shoulder passing it to his brother and accepting a piece of bread in return.

"'Tis Lord de Tournay's keep?" Artemis asked strumming a couple notes from the well polished instrument.

"Aye, and I am sure we will be well accommodated. His only daughter is to be married that day, and leaves for the highlands with her new lord. Who is to say when father and daughter shall see each other again, or if it shall happen." Nathaniel said before taking a large bite out of the chunk of bread.

Serena nibbled on her bread listening to the brothers converse as she ran gentle fingers over Sach's head and opened her eyes staring sightlessly ahead of her, she rarely opened her eyes since she could not see. Often they would water for no reason when open. She was able to move as well as any of the others with Sach by her side and Nathaniel and Artemis to clear her surroundings in unfamiliar places. She heard Nathaniel's words and smiled serenely her eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Perhaps I shall sing some love ballads for the bride, and tell some tails of her fathers accomplishments. To tide her over in her travels to the north," she said standing and dusting the breadcrumbs from her skirt. She lifted two fingers to her mouth and let out a shrill whistle, from the other side of the cart her mare trotted over nuzzling her neck and snuffling at her hair. Serena hugged the mare then turned sightless blue eyes to her two companions, "I suggest we ride out. If I remember from our last time in this area, there is an inn half a days ride."

Nathaniel stood as well brushing the crumbs from his hands and picking up Serena's viol wrapping it in a soft cloth before tying it to the back of her saddle. "We should reach the inn by two hours after dark if we press hard." He confirmed lacing his hands together to form a step for Serena to mount her mare.

Serena settled into her saddle arranging her skirts around her legs and grasped the reins Nathaniel held for her with a thankful smile. Artemis picked up his lute by the neck and moved toward the cart placing it behind the seat before climbing into the drivers seat and picking up the reins bringing the plow horse into the line of their small caravan. Sach moved ahead of Serena's mare so that he could lead the other animal and waited patiently for Nathaniel to mount his destrier.

Once mounted on his war horse, Nathaniel nudged his heels to the animals flanks and their party merged into the well used road and headed south on the lane. He allowed a mild discomfort to pass over him at the jarring to his shoulder, before pushing the pain from his mind and keeping wary eyes on the forest edging the road. The clop of Serena's mares hooves had him turning his head to the side, noticing that once again her startling blue eyes were hidden behind closed lids and twin crescents of golden lashes.

"You must tell me about Lord de Tournay so that I may sing stories of his bravery for his guests and daughter." Serena said her head turned into the wind to catch the surrounding sounds. "As well as her Lord husband, I am sure he is a fierce warrior."

Nathaniel settled back into his saddle, and began to tell Serena all he knew of Lord de Tournay and his accomplishments. He glanced behind him to see Artemis swaying along with the card a long piece of hay between his teeth and some ungodly floppy hat pulled low over his brow. He focused again on Serena as he continued with his explanations, though he admitted in the end that he knew little of the man that would be come de Tournay's son-in-law.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Darien de Varray moved through the tap room of the inn, his midnight colored eyes warily watching the other occupants as he searched for the table his friend had secured for them. The dregs of society patronized the establishment from landless knights, to the most desperate of thieves. A waving hand drew his attention, he looked in the direction and stifled a sigh as he moved to the table. Darien joined his friend at the table smiling tensely at the pair of bar wenches that sat on either side of him. He leveled a cool look at the women remaining silent, he watched as they shifted uncomfortably where they sat before standing and flouncing off.

"For all your good looks, you do seem to scare away the wenches." Andrew la Fontaine said gulping down the ale from his tankard and slanting a look at Darien.

Darien eyed the blonde, noticing the fine burgundy velvet long tunic and black surcoat embroidered with a silver crouching lion over it held in place by a beaten silver belt at his waist. A curved spanish sword hung from the belt and the jeweled hilt of a dagger rested on the opposite hip. He raised a jet black brow a smile tugging reluctantly at his lips.

"For sooth I do not have your way with the ladies, nor do I wish too. I have naught the time to spend my days with them."

A deep chuckle emerged from the blonde as he slung a leg onto the now vacant bench reclining as he swirled the ale around in his tankard, "No one has asked you to spend your days with them." He took a drink green eyes dancing over the rim, "Only your nights."

Darien waved for a tankard for himself and laughed at his friend, "I have less wish or time to spend my nights with them. I would wake up to find myself poor as a pauper or worse, I would not wake at all."

Andrew sputtered sending droplets of ale across the table top, his hand came down hard on the table as he laughed uproariously at his friend. "And that is the truth of it, I oft find myself slipping with a dagger under my pillow and with my clothes still on when I bed the wenches."

Darien casually wiped spittle and ale from his face giving his friend an annoyed look, "Take heed, you may just find yourself at the tip of your own dagger."

Andrew nodded still grinning like a jackal and clinked his tankard to Dariens before taking another long pull and settling more comfortably on the bench. "I fear your uncle has it in for us, we could be off on a crusade or at a joust or tournament and he has called us home for your cousins wedding."

Darien encircled his tankard with his hands staring into the amber depths of his ale, "Aye that is the truth of it. I fear he intends to marry us off as well, my poor cousin had no choice in the matter. Since uncle has remarried he seems to think everyone should have to suffer his bliss."

Andrew lazily watched as a small group of people moved toward the innkeeper before moving up the stairs to the rooms above. His eyes drawn to the smallest of the group who had a cloak covering them from ankle to neck and the hood pulled up so that their face was buried in shadow. He watched after them until the disappeared from view and turned back to Darien an idle smile playing around his lips.

"I do not think that he intends for us to suffer, but I will wager you that there will be heiresses aplenty at this wedding feast two days hence."

Darien shifted uncomfortably on his bench and nodded at Andrew, "I fear you are right. And I have less desire to go now than I did before."

Andrew released a bark of laughter and smacked the rump of one of the wenches as she passed by. He sipped at his tankard and then lifted it in mock salute to Darien, "To your uncle. May he find us well-endowed heiresses with lots of land for us."

Darien suppressed a shudder at the thought and took a long pull of ale from his tankard, his eyes once again warily watching the other occupants of the inn.

****

Serena moved slowly into the room they had procured at the inn, she couldn't help but wish Sach was at her side. Her movements were hindered greatly without the wolf to guide her around obsticles, she cast her hands out finding a chair and lowered herself into it. Across the room she could here Nathaniel and Artemis moving about preparing for bed and unloading one of the saddle bags that held their clothing for the next day. Fatigue pulled at her body, the ride to the inn had been grueling, she lifted her hands humming softly under her breath as she pulled the leather thong securing her hair and ran her fingers through it shaking out the thick tresses. A loud thump near the bed startled her and she half stood turning her head in the direction of her two friends.

"What was that?" she asked worry in her voice, she inhaled deeply through her nose and wrinkled it at the slight sickly smell.

Artemis turned at the sound and his pale eyes widened at the sight of Nathaniel crumpled on the floor. He moved to his brothers side reaching out to help him up and drew his hands back with a hiss, Nathaniel was burning with fever. Artemis cursed himself under his breath for not checking the bandage around his brothers shoulder, he looked toward Serena who was trying to make her way blindly across the room.

"Nate has a fever, I can only assume it is from the wound he returned to camp with," He explained as he struggled to lift the older man into his arms and haul him into the bed.

"Injury? He told me 'twas naught but a scratch," Serena said stumbling over a foot stool in her haste to reach the bed.

Artemis carefully unwrapped the bandage from his brothers shoulders and drew in a breath at the severity of the wound. It appeared to be a deep stab wound, poorly tended and bandaged. The edges of the jagged flesh were inflamed, carefully Artemis placed his fingers along the outside of the injury and pushed. At once thick white puss seeped from it and the smell filled the room, he was sure Nathaniel had told Serena it was naught but a scratch to keep her from worrying. He stared down at his brother unsure of what to do, he turned to tell Serena to wait in the room while he went for help and his mouth hung open as the door closed behind her. He cursed and moved to follow her when Nathaniel thrashing about on the narrow bed brought him back to his brothers side. He only hoped that Serena could find someone to help, and not one of the brigands they had passed below in the taproom.

Serena stumbled blindly down the stairs of the inn to the tap room, her hair hanging loose down to her waist. She paused at the edge of the room then worry for Nathaniel caused her to square her shoulders and slowly feel her way to one of the tables. He finger tips came into contact with the coarse material of a mans tunic and she gripped his shoulder in a bruising hold.

"Sir could you be so kind as to help me?" she asked struggling to keep her voice steady.

The man growled and looked up then his jaw fell slack as he saw the beauty that was clinging to him. He stood and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Aye, lovey I'll help you." he said lowering his face to her neck and nuzzling it, goaded on by his friends leering looks and coarse comments.

Serena held her breath as the smell of unwashed flesh and rotting teeth invaded her senses. She pushed her hands against the mans chest attempting to angle her neck away from his face. Her heart began to beat rapidly as the thought that she had made a grave mistake in coming for help filled her mind.

"Please sir, my friend is ill and needs a doctor," she said struggling in the mans grasp.

"Aye I be sure that you could nurse any sick man to health," he captor said as he held her closer.

Serena had the distinct impression of other bodies closing in around her and began to struggle in earnest. The man holding her was running his callused palms down her waist an over her buttocks. She held her breath trying not to breath too deeply as she pushed ineffectively against the wall of his chest.

"Please," she said turning her head in the direction she knew other men were standing. "He is ill and could be dying. Wont one of you send for a doctor?" Loud laughter and a squeak from one of the serving wenches as a man pinched her buttocks answered Serena's plea.

"Come lovey, we will see to your friend later." The man holding her tight said as he tried to sit once more on the bench and pull her into his lap.

Darien looked up from the game of dice he was playing with Andrew and frowned in the direction of the stairs. There was a commotion occurring and it seemed to be growing in volume. Many of the occupants of the tap room were jeering at another man and a struggling woman held in his arms. He glanced at Andrew then raised a brow as he stood, he turned and walked toward the group his heavy boots thumping hard on the wooden floor.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked towing behind the man with the struggling woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Serena stumbled as the man holding her pushed her roughly into the arms of one of his friends. She tried to run but her new captor clamped onto her arms with a vice like grip and refused to budge. She suppressed a shudder as the man pulled her back against his front, his rancid breath feathering over her ear.

The first man turned to face the voice from behind him and his jaw slackened slightly, he glanced up into hard midnight colored eyes and tried for his best 'friendly' smile. He took a couple small backwards steps putting some distance between himself and Darien.

"Not at all,I was just trying to spend time with the wench." He said and his friends chuckled behind him.

Darien stared down at the man before him resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust. The man had rotted teeth, and pock marked skin. A long scar ran from his hair line to his chin, and his clothing was stained with food and dirt and many other things Darien didn't want to contemplate. He raised his eyes meeting the man belligerent stare with a hard look.

"It would seem to me that the lady does not wish for your company." He said his upper lip pulling up in a sneer. "Though I could be wrong, we can always ask the lady."

Darien cast his eyes to the woman being held by a second man that if possible was more disgusting than the first, she was struggling in his grip. And he realized that she was quite beautiful, her golden tresses tumbled in disarray around her face. Bright azure eyes seemed to be focused at a point off in the distance and he realized that the girl was probably in shock. Her gown was dark purple with gold threading and trim, her lips were a full red cupids bow that begged for kisses. He shook his head frowning at himself, cleared his throat.

"Milady do you wish to keep the company of these..." Darien paused a moment his midnight gaze moving over the group again. "men?" he finished his voice dripping with a mix of sarcasm and disgust.

The group of men bristled at Darien's tone and he returned their ire with a lazy smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Serena struggled against the man holding her once more and turned her head toward the sound of the question. "Nay sir, I do not. I came seeking help for a sick friend." She said and lifted her foot bring the heel of her half boots down on her captors instep.

The man cursed and swung Serena around drawing back a hand and slapping her hard enough that she stumbled from the mans grip her head and teeth ringing. By this time Andrew had risen from his table and joined Darien, he had been listening in his friends shadow as he conversed most civilly with the men. His hands shot out instinctively as the woman stumbled before him, he steadied her, then glanced at Darien who's face seemed to be darkening like a thunder cloud before it poured out its burden to the ground below.

Andrew opened his mouth to stop his friend but it was too late. Darien shoved aside the man he had been speaking with and picked the second man up by his ragged collar and turned throwing the man over his shoulder. Darien and Andrew both jumped at crashing sound the man made as he hit the wall across the room and landed on one of the tables before reaching the ground. The woman in Andrews arms jumped tensing at the sound looking around her wildly, Andrew frowned slightly and filed the odd behavior away in the back of his head.

Darien turned and glanced at the remaining men, his eyes darker than a starless night sky. He turned around to face Andrew and looked at the shaking woman in his arms, he lifted his hand and gently cupped Serena's chin between his fingers turning her face so he could see where the man had struck her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a soft voice his eyes searching her face.

Andrew stepped away from the woman glancing at the group of men helping their friend off the floor. His face changed for a moment from a slightly humored appearance to a menacing glare as he nodded his head toward the door of the inn. The men scrambled shooting angry looks over their shoulders and the door banged closed behind them.

Serena froze as the man caught her chin, instead of being alarmed as she had with the others she inhaled deeply of the scent of bay-rum, horse and the tangy scent that was the mans alone. She opened her mouth to reply when footsteps on the stairs drew her attention and she yanked her chin from the strangers grasp hurrying as much as she could to the foot of the stairs. She stumbled over a stool that had been misplaced in the scuffle and cursed rubbing her shin as she grabbed the banister to the staircase.

"Nate! You should be in bed!" She said frowning at him.

Nathaniel panted slightly sweat dotting his brow as he studied Serena, he noticed the bruise darkening her cheek and his green eyes flashing with rage. He was leaning heavily against Artemis cursing his own weakness as he scanned the taproom looking for the source of the assault. His gaze skimmed over the broken table and landed on Darien and Andrew, he frowned then looked back at Serena.

"We should go back to the room," he said sweat now running down his face as attempted to breath shallowly to keep the pain from his shoulder at a distance.

Serena nodded and without a backward glance to the remaining men in the taproom followed Artemis and Nathaniel back to their room. She listened as Artemis helped Nate into the bed then crossed her arms across her chest frowning in the direction of the brothers.

"We need to find you a doctor," she said. It wasn't a question, she could hear Nate's heart pounding from where she stood in the middle of the room. "And if you ever tell me ''tis naught but a scratch' and it is worse than that again. I will stab you myself."

Artemis chuckled softly and gave Nate a meaningful look, "I may just hold you down so she can do it."

Nathaniel flushed slightly partially from embarrassment though mostly from his fever, he opened his mouth to reply when there was a knock on the door. Artemis glanced at the door the moved to answer it his eyes opening in surprise, he stepped back allowing Darien and Andrew. They were followed by a short shaggy looking man with bushy eyebrows and so many wrinkles that you seemingly lost his features in them. But once you saw his eyes you knew there was a deep set intelligence to the man.

Darien stepped inside the small room, his midnight colored eyes taking in the belongings spread about then his eyes settled on Nathaniel. The other man was half reclining in the bed blood seeping from the wound in his shoulder, but he still reached for the sword in his belt hanging from the bedpost. Darien held up his hands showing them empty and moved further into the room, aware that Andrew took a spot near the door across from the one that had opened the door.

"I heard from the girl that you needed the aid of a doctor, this is Higgins. He is in the service of my uncle and lives in the village near by." Darien said is voice deep and modulated as he tried to exude waves of 'clam'.

Nathaniel relaxed back in the bed and stared hard at Darien. The small man named Higgins hurried forward cleaning the wound with a swiftness that showed he had treated many like it. Artemis shifted his position and leaned comfortably against the wall crossing his legs at the ankle and his arms over his chest. He smiled tightly at the three men who had entered and only Nathaniel knew that his pose put his hand closer the the long dagger concealed behind his back.

"I thank you for your assistance with my brother, I am afraid I do not know much about medicine. And I would hate for anything to happen to him," Artemis paused watching as Serena sat on the edge of the bed nervously running her hand over Nathaniel's leg from knee to ankle. He looked back at Darien and Andrew, "I suppose I should introduce myself and thank you for saving Serena earlier as well."

Darien nodded slightly and bowed from the waist, "I am Darien de Varray. This is my friend Andrew la Fontaine."

Artemis returned the nod shifting his position to one more respectful, "I am Artemis de Gray, the man on the bed is my older brother Nathaniel." His eyes softened as they rested on Serena for a moment, "This is our close friend Serena de Fortenberry."

Darien glanced the woman who seemed to be taking comfort in touching the man on the bed. Higgins stood and walked to Darien whispering in his ear before excusing himself from the room. Darien's midnight eyes clashed with Nathaniel's, "Higgins told me you should heal well enough. Assuming of course you stay in bed for the next couple days."

Serena jumped up turning toward the sound of Darien's voice, "He cannot! We have a performance at Dunewald castle the day after next."

Darien raised a brow slightly sending a glance at Andrew who just shrugged his shoulders, "A performance?"

"Aye, we are troubadours." Nathaniel de Grey said from his position on the bed.

Darien's other brow rose to join the first, "Higgins informed me that if you do not rest. You will become worse, surely you can forgo this performance?"

Serena stepped toward Darien, trying to make the man understand what he could not possibly. They had to perform at dunewald, it would bring in much needed coin. Nathaniel and Artemis had always journeyed with her, since they were children. Since the bad times had come they had protected her, kept her safe from even herself at times.

Darien noticed that the woman was facing him, her eyes however were focused over left shoulder at the wall behind him. He frowned, he was use to people looking him in the eye when speaking to him. After all he may be just a landless knight, but he was of noble birth. The second son of a duke of the realm, and that brought with it respect.

"Why do you not look me in the eye, Serena de Fortenberry?" He asked in a soft voice, his own eyes searching her face.

Artemis and Nathaniel both tensed at the question, their eyes meeting across the room.

Serena adjusted her line of vision and smiled sadly, "I cannot see your eyes to meet them good sir." she said simply.

Darien glanced at Andrew again and then walked slowly toward the woman. He heard more than saw Artemis move away from the wall to stop him, only to come up short at raised hand from his brother. Darien had no intention of harming the girl, he leaned down so that he could peer into her azure eyes. His own widened in surprise, faint but definitely there were white cloudy patches.

"'tis true, you are unable to see..." Darien said stupidly as he continued to stare into Serena's eyes, while Serena stared unseeingly ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

_(because I realized that I hadn't done this in the previous chapters: I do not own sailor moon. This story is the intellectual property of me, and I reserve the right to remove it at any time I see fit for any reason. Do not steal my story, it's not nice. And last but not least, please review.)_

Chapter Four

"I did say I was," Serena said as she stepped back from Darien's nearness reaching behind her for a chair and settling herself carefully into it. "As I was saying, we cannot forgo the entertainment at dunewald. We will be able to make much coin, and we are not so well off that we can go without."

Darien looked exasperated to where Artemis stood, "Surely you can find another engagement once Nathaniel is well enough to travel?"

Artemis pursed his lips and glanced toward where Nathaniel had struggled up on an elbow in the bed, then back to Darien and shook his head. "Sadly we do need this arrangement."

Darien ran a hand through his hair making the ebony locks stand on end then looked at each of the troubadours, then glanced at Andrew who lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "Dunewald castle is my uncle's home. The least Andrew and I can do is provide you an escort in the morning, since you insist upon going."

Nathaniel smiled his thanks settling back into the pillows, "We thank you Darien de Varray. More than you could begin to guess, however I find that I am fatigued." he said closing his eyes.

Darien blinked at the obvious dismissal and glanced once more around the room, "Does Serena have a room of her own?"

Artemis moved to a pile of baggage and pulled out two sleeping rolls glancing over his shoulder,"She will stay in the room with Nathaniel and I." he said being to lay out the bedding on the floor by the bed.

Darien drew in his breath," 'tis improper for her to stay with the two of you."

" She stays in our room Darien de Varray, we thank you for your concern and help. However we would like to rest before we set out tomorrow." Nathaniel said from the bed and Darien looked toward him surprised. He had thought the other man had fallen into a slumber already.

Serena stood shaking out the skirt of her gown and directed her gaze pointedly toward Darien. Darien stared into her azure eyes finding it hard to believe that the woman was blind, she had an uncanny presence that gave the impression of sight. With a stiff nod to Artemis he turned and exited the room Andrew following silently behind him.

As the door closed lightly behind the departing men Serena moved to Nathaniel's bed and leaned down resting a hand lightly on his cheek her concerned eyes moving over his face. Nathaniel patted her hand lifting it and putting a chaste kiss on her palm, Serena smiled then moved to the corner of the room reaching behind her to pull the laces of her gown free. The heavy garment slid down her body pooling at her feet, she stepped from it in only her chemise and stockings and then unerringly found the bedding closest to Nathaniel's bed. She lowered herself to the soft worn covers and snuggled into them turning onto her back.

Artemis removed the belt holding his dagger and folded the soft leather setting it next to his own bedding. He slid his rust colored hose from his legs and draped them over the back of a chair before putting out the stand of candles on the table and them moving in the darkness lit only by the light of the half moon through the window to his bed. He leaned over Serena pressing a brotherly kiss to her brow before settling onto his back and closing his eyes slowing his breathing until he fell into a light slumber.

Serena lay awake on her pallet listening to the even breathing of bother Nate and Artemis her own eyes wide and unseeing into the darkness. She knew without Nate telling her or having to see his face why he was attacked. Her stepmothers men were catching up to them, time was running out. And, she had no more of an idea what to do than she had, had four years ago when she had run from her home.

She was sure that the men that had attacked Nate would not be able to report back to her stepmother. She frowned into the darkness, Nate had more than likely killed the men. As much as Serena knew it was necessary she could not condone Nate or Artemis killing. Which is another reason Nate had not informed her of the seriousness of his injury. Shaking her head back and forth on her pillow in an attempt to dislodge the unpleasant thoughts, Serena slowed her own breathing to a slow even pace. At the last minute she remembered to close her eyes, smiling to her self. Artemis had informed her once a few years ago that it was 'disturbing' when she slept with her eyes open.

****

The next morning Darien paced back and forth in the inn yard waiting for the group of troubadours to emerge. He still thought that it was faulty thinking on their part to be traveling with Nathaniel as injured as he was. He squinted up at the sun his frown deepening as it moved through the sky, it was another six hours by horse and with the cart that they owned it would take another two hours. He paused pulling his heavy woolen cloak closer about his shoulders, before he continued pacing. It was spring, but the days still held the bite of winter. The sound of the door to the inn opening had him turning on his heel and glaring toward it.

Nathaniel emerged first his arm held in a makeshift sling, he was wearing a forest green long sleeved tunic with a burnished gold colored over tunic the laces hung open at the next showing more of the green under tunic. At his waist was a pounded silver belt from which a large sword hung. He nodded to Darien then turned and leaned down whispering something into Serena's ear.

Serena nodded and laughed up at Nathaniel securing a heavy cloak of tightly woven gray wool lined with white rabbit fur around his shoulders. Nathaniel lifted a hand ruffling Serena's curls and moved to Darien holding his free hand out to the other man.

Darien stared at the pair a peculiar feeling twisting in his chest, he shook his head looking away from the scene. Artemis and Andrew came around the corner chating and leading the horses and cart from the stables. He turned back to find Nathaniel offering him a hand and reached out clasping the other mans wrist in a warriors greeting.

"I had worried that your injury had laid you up longer," he said releasing Nathaniel's arm.

Nathaniel grinned a baring of even white teeth, "No at all. Just dastardly hard to dress with one arm. I had to have Serena assist me."

Darien's chest twisted again and he pulled his lips into a tight line nodding at the other man. He glanced to Serena who was pulling a silvery blue cloak over her shoulders, her hair was pleated into two braids and secured behind her ears in someway. She was wearing a high waisted gown of pale blue that had silver stitching along the sleeves in a intricate knot pattern. Her narrow waist was encircled by a slender chain of silver the ends of which hung down past one of her rounded hips. Darien frowned for a moment thinking that for a group of poor troubadours, they dressed rather finely. He glanced back toward Andrew and Artemis noticing the horses that Artemis led were of fine quality. The destrier pranced nervously tossing its head and pulling at the reins, it was of excellent stock probably better than even Andrews own mount.

Nathaniel walked to the destrier pulling himself into the saddle with his good arm and accepted the reins from his brother. Artemis said something that made the older man toss his head back in laughter, then walked to the cart pulled by another fine piece of horseflesh and hopped into the drivers seat taking the reins from Andrew with an easy smile. Darien was still frowning as Serena moved to the white mare that stood placidly next to the cart and watched in shock as she pulled herself easily into the saddle.

Andrew led Darien's mount as well as his own to Darien handing his friend the reins then turned and swung easily onto his destrier's back. The large chestnut colored horse sidestepped pawing at the dry dirt of the ground. Andrew just laughed and calmed the horse with gentle pressure from his thighs. Darien turned to pull himself into his own saddle when movement in the corner of his eye stopped him. He turned toward the barn and his eyes widened in shock as the largest wolf he had ever seen came bounding around the corner and straight for Serena.

He was already moving toward her his dagger pulled from his belt without thinking about it. He watched even more shocked at the wolf reared up on its hind legs and placed its two large front paws on the side of Serena's horse. Serena leaned down laughing and ruffled the animals ears then pointed toward the front of her horse. The wolf moved to the right shoulder of the animal its tongue lolling out of its mouth. It gave Darien a bored look then plopped down on its hindquarters.

"That is Sach," Artemis said drawing the cart along side Darien. "He is rather loyal to Serena."

Darien glanced at the blonde man, "'tis a wolf."

Artemis nodded grinning widely, " that he is. The inn keeper would allow him in the inn. Otherwise he would have been in the room with us last night."

Darien just shook his head in bemusement, this had to be the oddest group of people he had met in his life. He moved to where Andrew still sat on his horse holding the reins to Darien's mount. He pulled himself into his saddle and moved to the front of their procession taking the spot next to Nathaniel. The other man glanced at Darien, a smile playing around his stern mouth then held up his good hand signaling to Artemis and nudge his mount forward.

Darien followed his lead and glanced over his shoulder to see the wolf move forward with Serena's mount. He was amazed that she was riding a horse instead of reclining in the cart driven by Artemis. He noticed that Andrew had taking up a position next to the cart and was chatting with Andrew as they rode out of the inn yard and onto the road that would take them to dunewald. He turned back to Nathaniel studying the man, if he had to guess his companions age he would put him a few years older than Darien's own twenty four years.

"I do thank you for your assistance, Darien de Varray. I fear my ability to properly protect Serena while injured." Nathaniel said glancing at Darien from the corner of his eye.

Darien focused his midnight eyes on the other man, "It is the least I can do. Besides Andrew and I were heading to dunewald for my cousins wedding anyway." Darien replied staring between his mounts ears. "Though I must admit that I am curious, as to why Serena would need to be protected."

Nathaniel's eyes scanned the forested areas on the side of the road warily then glanced at Darien, "For the same reason any pretty young woman would have to be protected." he said simply.

Darien mulled over that statement for a while. Feeling as though it was what the other man wasn't saying, more than what he had. "She is a beauty, I would not think her blind to see her move about."

Nathaniel smiled sadly, " 'tis true. She has always had an uncanny ability to locate a person or object in a room. Though she has not always been without sight."

Darien relaxed into the gentle swaying of his destrier's gate, as they rode along in companionable silence. Every now and then he would turn in his saddle to see the others following in a sedate line behind him and Nathaniel. He had many questions about his companions, but figured he would have time to ask them over the next few days at dunewald. He was contemplating ominous clouds to the west when Serena's musical laughter had him turning in his saddle again. He saw that she had steered her mount back to ride along the other side of the cart, and was laughing at something Andrew had said.

Serena was laughing at Andrew, who was trying to convince her to let him to teach her a bawdy song to sing at the castle. She shook her head her eyes closed the golden lashes fanning her cheeks as she waved a hand in his direction.

"In sooth I cannot sing something like that, the lord of the keep would toss me out on my ear." She said chuckling under her breath.

Artemis pressed an considering thumb and forefinger to his jaw, "I do not know. We may earn more if you were to try it Serena."

Serena leaned precariously from her saddle and thumped Artemis on the shoulder, "Shush you. You just want to see me blush at a mortifying attempt at those lyrics!"

Artemis caught Serena's hand and brought it to his mouth kissing her knuckles and bit one playfully. "Serena my sweet, anything you sing would sound like heavenly voices. No matter how wicked the words."

Andrew observed the behavior between the two grinning from ear to ear, "I must agree with Artemis and I have not heard you sing yet."

Serena shook her head at the both of them, "Mayhap. But I do not wish to listen to the lecture from Nate that I would receive for such a foolish idea." Her lips twitched in mirth. "No matter how entertaining."

Artemis laughed aloud throwing his head back the strong cords of his neck moving with his humor at the thought. "In sooth she is right. Nate would burn her ears. Then smash me into the bailey of dunewald."

"But imagine if you will, the Lady Luna's sweet blush at such a spectacle." Andrew said playing the part of the imp in their conscience's.

Serena just shook her head and nudged her mount back to the middle of the procession with the help of Sach.

Andrew still chuckling watched her go, then glanced speculatively at Artemis who had unearthed the most unusual hat from the cart and pulled the wide brim low over his forehead. He settled in his saddle forming his words in his mind before speaking them aloud.

"Serena is quite special," he said watching the younger man.

Artemis's green eyes rested on the back of Serena's head and nodded producing a long piece of hay from somewhere and plucking it between his teeth. "The most special woman I know, I would lay down and die for her."

Andrew stored the information before continuing, "The three of you seem very close. In sooth I thought that she might be Nathaniel's or your wife."

Artemis rolled the stiff stock of the hay between his teeth with is tongue, then sent an amused glance at Andrew. "Hardly, I feel it would be more like incest should I try anything in that direction." His green eyes settled passed Serena on the back of his brothers head, "And Nate... He has given up on his feelings. And I think he now feels as I do, Serena is a very special wonderful younger sister."

Andrew adjusted his seat in the saddle before following Artemis's gaze, "I believe I pity any man that seeks her attentions." He said softly.

Artemis's green eyes darkened under the shadow of the hat, and his hand dropped to the sword resting at his hip. An ominous growl echoed in the silence of Andrew's words, and it took a moment for Andrew to realize that it was coming from Artemis and not the wolf trotting alongside Serena's mount.

Andrew glanced at the man that was quickly becoming a friend, "You cannot protect her forever."

Artemis relaxed his posture pushing the hat back on his head, "I can die trying." He said grimly.

Andrew fell silent as they continued along the road, they were mounting a rise when a whirling sound followed by a thunk distracted him. He glanced toward the source of the sound and saw the shaft of an arrow vibrating with the force of impact in the wood of the seat scant inches from Artemis's thigh. The two men raised there heads looking at each other before calling out the alarm to the rest of the group.


	5. Chapter 5

_(because I realized that I hadn't done this in the previous chapters: I do not own sailor moon. This story is the intellectual property of me, and I reserve the right to remove it at any time I see fit for any reason. Do not steal my story, it's not nice. And last but not least, please review.)_

Chapter Five

Artemis pulled the cart to a stop raising his eyes to Andrew's surprised ones, his last words echoing in the air between them emphasized by the arrow shaft still vibrating in the seat next to him. He swung around toward where Nathaniel and Darien were looking back at them.

"We are under attack!" He called ducking as another arrow whispered past the top of his head.

Nathaniel sprung into action wheeling his destrier around and riding back to where Serena sat. Sach had backed up against her horse a low growl emerging from his throat as the sounds of men moving through the woods toward them greeted their ears. Nathaniel pulled his horse to a stop turning it sideways and drawing his sword with his good arm. He shot a concerned look at Artemis who had scrambled from the cart and was moving to Serena's other side.

Darien took up a position next to Nathaniel while Andrew positioned himself behind Serena's horse facing behind them. The stealthy movements of their attackers were barely perceptible except for Sach's low consistent growls, and the occasional snap of a twig under foot. The men tensed as the sounds grew louder their expressions grim, Darien traded his sword sliding it into the sheath built into his saddle for a long bow. He notched and arrow and took aim letting it fly in a gracefully arch toward the woods. The thrashing of the underbrush was louder now, and it was impossible to guess how many men were coming for them.

As Darien's arrow disappeared into the undergrowth a very feminine shriek lit the air around them followed by a thud. Then after a moment of silence laughter and curse words raunchy enough to make even Andrews ears tint red and glance toward Serena. Nathaniel and Darien exchanged a concerned look then in unspoken agreement Darien nudged his horse toward the tree he approached a flurry of movement occurred and he had to tighten his thighs on his mounts sides to keep from being unseated as a doe came romping out of the woods. It animal was followed by a disgruntled riderless horse, Darien glanced at the others before moving into the woods.

Sprawled on a hapless berry bush lay his cousin, the skirts to her gown were spread about her like the broken wings of a bird. Darien dismounted and quickly knelt at her side concern for his semi-conscious cousin shadowing his eyes.

"Luna?" He asked in a soft voice carefully removing her from the clinging vines of the bush, and into his arms.

"Darien, you may want to come out here." Andrew's voice came from the roadside laced with tension.

Darien emerged from the woods his cousin in his arms her long curly black hair draped over his arm trailing almost to the ground. He glanced at the chaos that greeted him, Sach had lowered himself growling deeply drool dripping from his sharp teeth as he stalked a new rider with his eyes. Artemis had drawn his sword and was staring up at another ride who had a hunting bow aimed at the younger mans chest. Nathaniel was pacing his horse from side to side trying to keep a third rider away from Serena.

The woman they struggled to protect sat regally on her mount facing straight ahead, only the deep lines around her mouth and the white knuckled grip on her reins betrayed her strain. Andrew looked toward Darien his eyes widening in shock, he quickly dismounted and hurried toward Darien ducking under the bow of another rider. He stared down into the face of the woman in Darien's arms.

"Is that Luna?" He asked in a shocked voice.

Darien nodded then looked toward the hostile cluster of people, his eyes searching the new comers. "Where is Malcolm de Wald?"

One of the new riders, the one who had leveled a arrow at Artemis's chest turned in his saddle. "Lord Darien?!" He asked in a shocked voice, a murmur went through the other riders and they lowered or sheathed their weapons.

"Aye. Where is the captain of my cousins guard?" He asked again walking to the cart and laying Luna gently onto the soft stack of bedding.

"Here," came a voice behind them.

Darien turned and frowned at the map with silver hair that fell in straight lines down his back to stop just above his waist. He was wearing a simple pounded silver breast plate over a thick leather jerkin. In his hand was the arrow Darien had shot into the woods, he moved with a feline grace across the distance separating them and handed Darien the arrow.

"It would seem that your arrow interrupted our hunt," Malcolm said a slight smile playing around the corners of his stern mouth.

"Hunt?" A soft musical voice asked and Darien turned surprised to find Serena at his elbow, her slender fingers buried in the stiff fur of Sach's neck.

Nathaniel who had sheathed his sword when the intruders had put their own away, slid from his saddle moving to stand behind Serena. He eyed the new man his eyes taking in the power emanating from the slender form, carried with a casual grace.

" 'twas one of your arrows that almost hit my younger brother, " He said nodding toward the arrow still stuck in the seat of the cart.

Malcolm ice blue eyes shifted to the vehicle and he saw the arrow, he turned back to the man bowing slightly. "I apologize. I had not realized that one of our arrows had missed its mark."

Serena cleared her throat softly, "I believe the lady in the cart is waking up." She said motioning with the hand that wasn't gripped in Sach's fur.

Artemis was the first to reach the back of the cart staring into startled sapphire eyes, "Are you okay mistress?" he asked softly helping her to sit upright.

Luna took the strangers hand rubbing at the back of her head, she stared into his green eyes almost as if she were falling into their emerald depths. It took her a moment more to realize that the man had spoken to her. "I am fine, a bit of a bruised dignity I suppose." She said laughing then wincing as the sound and movement hurt her head.

Artemis smiled at her, thinking she was one of the loveliest things he had even laid his eyes upon, aside from Serena of course. "Even the most practiced rider will take a fall every now and then." he assured her.

Darien leaned over the side of the cart looking at Luna a twinkle in his eyes, "Aye, but Luna should know better than most how to land properly."

Luna turned surprised eyes to Darien then lifted a hand and smacked him in the arm, "you are not one to talk Darien de Varray. I once saw you trip over air when a comely lass passed you."

When Darien flushed to the tips of his ears, the rest of the group laughed and Andrew nudged him out of the way with an elbow. He took Luna's hand in his bringing it to his lips, "You are as beautiful as ever Luna. Though your aim with a bow is as atrocious as ever, poor Artemis was almost skewered by your wild shot." He released her hand his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Luna took a swat at Andrew as well but he danced out of range stumbling into Malcolm who held the reins to Luna's horse. She pushed herself to the edge of the cart looking around noting, that beyond the handsome stranger that she had opened her eyes to find. There was another man with his arm in a sling hovering near a woman with honey colored hair, and rosy lips. She glanced at Darien an ebony brow raising in question at her cousin.

Darien cleared his throat, "Allow me to introduce you to my cousin." He said to Serena, Artemis and Nathaniel. "Lunara de Tournay."

"Please call me Luna, only my father insists on that horrible name." She said sliding from the edge of the cart and swaying slightly on her feet. She put a hand out to steady herself and came into contact with the warm cloth of the blonde strangers tunic.

Artemis smiled down at the woman, "I am Artemis de Grey. My brother Nathaniel de Grey and that is our friend Serena de Fortenberry."

Luna blushed slightly removing her hand from Artemis's chest and taking her reins from Malcolm's gloved hand. She noticed that the captain of her guard was staring speculatively at Serena and tilted her head to the side, she glanced at the woman who had regained her own mount easily and sat gracefully in the saddle. Upon further inspection she noticed that the woman's eyes were closed and thought it odd, though her father had raised her with too much respect to ask the reason.

Darien walked to where his mount stood at the edge of the woods, and swung into the saddle before guiding it back into the road. "We were escorting them to dunewald for the wedding. They are troubadours your father has invited to entertain us."

Luna guided her horse along side Dariens who was riding just in front of the man Nathaniel, the now larger group continued along the road toward the castle. She glanced back to see Artemis pull her arrow from the seat of the cart tucking it gently under the bench before snapping the reins, the cart lurched forward swaying with the easy gate of the horse pulling it. She turned forward again glancing at Darien from the corner of her eye, she noticed that he turned to look behind them often and followed his gaze.

" 'twill be good to have them. Ami is not happy to be marrying Zachary O'Shea. I fear she fancied herself in love with one of fathers men-at-arms." she said glancing back to where Malcolm rode with Andrew talking in lowered voices.

Darien flicked his reins to dislodge a fly from his horse's neck, "Malcolm has never shown Amelia any interest. 'Tis a girlish fancy she holds, Sir Zachary is a good man."

Luna studied his profile, "You have met him then?"

Darien nodded his eyes focused on the rising curtain wall of dunewald in the distance,"He saved my life once."

The two cousins fell into a comfortable conversation about the family members they would encounter during the wedding and the week of festivities to follow.

Malcolm rode next to Andrew frowning just ahead of them at the woman that rode just a head of them. His eyes narrowed when the beast of a dog easily guided the horse around a hole in the middle of the road. Andrew had informed him that the woman was blind, but could not seem to make his brain believe it. However it was not her eye sight or lack there of, that concerned him. He had heard the name de Fortenberry, he could just not place where. They crested the rise before the keep and looked down into a lush valley where a sleepy village lay nestled almost at the foot of the curtain wall.

Their small caravan started down the rise and Malcolm looked around watching as villagers emerged from their homes or paused in their work in the fields to call greetings. He watched at Luna slid from her mount pausing to catch a small black haired child in her arms. He felt his eyes burn with helpless anger, the one time he hand been unable to protect her, had yielded one of the greatest treasures of the castle. He watched as Luna remounted settling the little girl in front of her on the saddle and waved to the older woman that had been watching the child.

The group continued through the village and up the short climb to the draw bridge of the keep. Malcolm waved to the guard in the gate house and the draw bridge lowered with a heavy thump, they started across the bridge the iron and wood portcullis groaning in protest as it was raised. People from the castle were pouring out of the keep or milling about in the outer bailey as they riders drew to a stop. Some of the women seeing Serena's 'pet' crossed themselves and looked heavenward as they pulled their curious children closer to their skirts.

Watching as Nathaniel de Grey assisted Serena from her mount Malcolm remember where he had heard the de Fortenberry name. He moved his mount forward sliding from the saddle and walked to Darien who stood watching with a pained expression as Nathaniel kissed Serena's forehead laughing softly at something she said. Malcolm studied his frown concern coating his normally icy eyes.

"Darien, I have a need to speak with you."

Darien turned from the painful scene and glanced at the taller man, "Of course a moment." He waved one of the servants milling about to him and instructed him to see about accommodations for the troupe of troubadours before turning back to Malcolm

"Come," He said and turned disappearing into one of the gate houses. He turned walking up the spiral staircase and emerged onto the curtain wall, he turned leaning his back again the parapets and studied his friend. "What do you wish to discuss with me?"

Malcolm studied his friend the gazed beyond toward the setting of the sun, "It had occurred to me that I had heard the name de Fortenberry before."

Darien nodded motioning with a hand for him to continue.

Malcolm took a deep breath, "Serena de Fortenberry is kin to the King. His first cousin to be exact."

Darien's face seemed frozen, Malcolm took a breath and continued. "There is more, she is believed to be dead. Murdered, along with two knights in her personal guard."

Darien's midnight eyes locked on Malcolm's pale ones, then he cursed very softly under his breath.

_( I thought I should give you some definitions of some of the words I use in this story. As well as clarification of the characters thus far._

_In sooth = In truth_

_'tis = it is_

_'twill = it will_

_naught = nothing (meaning it is nothing.)_

_destrier = war horse used by knights/nobility_

_Viol = one of the predecessors to a violin/viola_

_Lute = one of the predecessors to a guitar_

_Malcolm de Wald = Kunzite_

_Nathaniel de Grey = Nephrite_

_Amelia de Tournay = Ami_

_Lunara de Tournay = Luna_

_Zachary O'Shea = Zoicite _

_Sach = taken from the Scottish word sassenach meaning 'Englishman'_

_I hope this will help clarify any confusion that any of you may have had.)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Serena followed a servant up a winding set of stairs Sach at her side, his front shoulder brushing her hip ever now and then to guide her. She could feel the animal's unease at being confined in the house, she brushed her fingers lovingly over the stiff hairs at the back of his neck. The servant showed her into a room informing her that her presence was requested to perform at dinner that evening. Serena thanked the woman and waited until she heard the door of the room shut before she lifted her hands and rubbed at her closed eyes. They had started paining her as they neared dunewald.

She slowly moved across the room allowing Sach to guide her to the raised bed, as she settled on the soft mattress the wolf moved to the hearth and lowered himself there watching is mistress. After a moment a strange voice penetrated the confines of Serena's mind.

_You know you cannot run forever Serena..._

Serena opened her eyes blinking them trying to rid herself of the muscle fatigue around them, she turned her head toward the wolf and answered aloud. "I also cannot return home Sach."

The wolf let out a huff of breath almost a sigh and rested his chin on his forepaws.

_You could go to your cousin the king, and inform him of your stepmother's treachery._

Serena just shook her head at the wolf then flopped onto her back her arms spread out from her body. Her cousin the king, how would she explain to a man she had never met of her stepmother's betrayal? A humorless smirk caressed her mouth, the man would probably have her burned at the stake if she tried to tell him she could communicate with animals. It was a secret not even Nathaniel and Artemis knew, she closed her tired eyes drifting in a fitful nap as the wolf on the hearth kept a close vigil.

****

Darien sat at the high table in the great hall, Andrew was seated to his left and his Uncle to his right. He speared a piece of pheasant with his knife and stole a glance at his cousins. Luna seemed to be staring off into the distance a dreamy look in her eyes, every now and then she would smile softly to herself as she took a bite from her trencher. Amelia sat pensively next to her groom ignoring his attempts at conversation, though when she thought no one was looking she would sneak glances from the corner of her eye at Zachary O'Shea.

He cast his eyes to the lower tables noticing that Malcolm sat just under the salt, his white hair gleaming in the rush light. Next to Malcolm sat his younger sister Lita, barely seventeen and already she drew the looks of the other men-at-arms. Good natured jests and cat calls could be heard directed at the bride and groom. Darien watched it all with a wistfulness of his own, he was tired of being alone. He speared another piece of meat and paused with it half way to his mouth as a silence slowly filtered into the chamber. He looked up sharply his eyes landing on the form of the troubadours as the moved into the center of the hall.

Nathaniel carried a small wooden stool and a viol in his hands, he placed the stool evenly in the rushes spread across the floor kicking a pheasant bone from his path and assisted Serena onto it. Then he reverently handed her the viol he carried and settled himself into the straw rushes at her feet. He pulled a reed flute from his tunic and laughed at something Serena said. Artemis joined the pair carrying another stool and a lute in his hands, he settled himself on the other side of Serena and began a few experimental cords adjusting the strings for the perfect sound.

Serena sat comfortably on her stool, Sach curled at her feet next to Nathaniel and lifted the bow to her viol slowly caressing a slow haunting melody from the instrument. A few seconds later Nathaniel's flute joined the melody, she moved her fingers gracefully over the strings losing herself in the magical world the music called forth.

Artemis stood propping his lute against the side of his stool and stood facing the gathering of people seated at the tables. He wore a long sleeved tunic of silver threaded wool, a sky blue over tunic with a embroidered crescent moon where his herald should be. Dark blue hose encased his muscular thighs and dyed black leather calf-boots covered his feet. He knew he looked as if he had materialized from the moonlight outside. He cleared his throat then grinned wickedly winking openly at Luna before beginning his story.

"My lords, my ladies, and everyone else gathered tonight for this blessed occasion, come with me if you will to a land of enchantment..." He paused bowing low to Zachary and Amelia, he spread his hands out wide as if he could draw the entire gathering into his arms."A land of magick..." he said bowing low again then throwing his hands into the air, from which came a fine silvery power that shimmered and distorted the audience's vision.

Darien felt himself and the rest of the gathered company lean forward toward the man, the haunting sounds of the music played by Serena and Nathaniel drawing them in further to the spell that Artemis was weaving around them.

Artemis stepped through the falling curtain of silver, his skin lightly gilded making him seem to shimmer, he lowered his voice leaning forward at the waist as in conveying a deep secret."Travel with me to a time, where the fae people still danced, to a time of intrigue."

Suddenly before everyone gathered Artemis seemed to transform into Puck the Trickster, as he danced across the floor his steps so light his feet seemed to not touch the ground. His soft tenor voice floated through the hall as he began to sing;

_Travel though the hills o' night,_

_Long pas' the witchin' hour,_

_Where faerie folk dance and love simmers,_

_Where the streams are as pale as a woman's skin,_

_An' the mood graces all with love within,_

_I will tell you a story of a great love,_

Artemis's voice grew quieter and his face seem to crumble unshed tears shinning in the mossy depths of his eyes.

_An' a tale of great tragedy,_

_Where the lady Ileria,_

Artemis moved to the high table grasping Amelia's hand and pulling her to her feet, he leaned over and kissed her knuckles inciting laughter as Zachary growled under his breath. Artemis drew Amelia out into the center of the tables and raised her hand bowing over it, she returned the bow with a curtsy. Artemis slowly began to dance with her keeping a respectful distance between their bodies.

_The lady Ileria was sought after by all her fathers men,_

_Not because of her beauty,_

_For indeed she was fair of face and temperament,_

Artemis ran a hand gently down Amelia's cheek cupping it briefly before spinning her about, as another growl rumbled fro the throat of her groom.

_They sought her ability to commune with nature,_

_For her mother had been part sidhe,_

_And the very trees and hills bowed to lady Ileria's will,_

_But the lady Ileria would have none of them,_

_For her heart belonged to another,_

Artemis spun Amelia so that her back was to his front and nestled the base of her neck drawing gasps from the gathered crowd. He smiled seeing Zachary O'Shea storming toward them his eyes dark with rage, he quickly spun Amelia out and watch as O'Shea caught her staring down into her eyes. Amelia stared back up blushing before looking away, Artemis stepped back from the couple and retrieved his lute strumming along with the music increasing the tempo. He nudged Serena with his knee grinning as she played a series of slow measures. She stood setting her instrument aside her skirts rustling as she unerringly walked around the couple seemingly frozen in the middle of the room. Her voice floated around the people,

_Aye her heart belonged to another,_

_but not one her father could know of,_

_A sidhe warrior strong and proud and loving,_

_They met in the secret of the night,_

_surrounded in moonlight and mist,_

_They danced with the pixies, _

_And they ran with the imps,_

As if on cue Zachary and Amelia began to dance around the room their eyes focused on each other. The music took a more sinister feel as she stood her voice flowing over the gathering.

_Their love was not to be,_

_for lady Ileria's father did not approve,_

_he had the lady followed one night,_

_and when it was discovered who she met,_

_they were torn asunder._

Amelia let out a cry as Serena pulled her and Zachary apart.

_A spike of steel was driven through Ileria's sidhe lover,_

_For all knew that was the only way to kill a faerie,_

_At the feet of her father Ileria cried over her fallen love,_

_And then something magical happened,_

Serena joined Amelia and Zachary's hands holding them fast between her own.

_Lady Ileria's body shimmered before the eyes of all present,_

_As did that of her fallen love,_

_A great light filled the valley,_

_And when it cleared where the lovers had been,_

_Stood a patch of valley lilies. _

_And that my friends is the story of the Lady Ileria,_

_Her sidhe lover,_

_And the birth of the lily of the valley._

Serena moved back to her stool releasing the couple who stood staring at each other. The music stopped and a silence filled the room, then a roar of applause filled the chamber threatening to rattle the rafters high above. Serena flushed and bowed her head, her fingers burying in Sach's thick fur. A rain of coins could be heard striking the ground around the three troubadours and Nathaniel and Artemis moved to collect them as Serena once more picked up her instrument and began to play a perky song.

Darien blinked a few times and shook his head to clear the fog from it, the tale had been entrancing and he glanced at his cousin and her groom. They had eyes only for each other, he set down his eating knife his midnight eyes on the woman now lovingly drawing the bow over the strings of her instrument. She was dressed in a burnt orange gown tonight a simple belt of copper at her waist all the adornment, her hair was pulled high into a braided crown and a ring of lily of the valley fastened to her head. She looked all the world like a fae princess waiting for her prince.

The rest of the night passed quickly and the troubadours withdrew from the festivities seeking their beds. Serena moved restlessly about her chamber trying to shake the feeling of Darien's eyes on her. She had felt his heavy stare throughout the night. She rubbed her arms trying to rid herself of the goosebumps. She moved to the doors that opened onto a terrace and pulled them open moving out into the night, she leaned her elbows onto the rail. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back is how Darien found her some time later.

Darien stood on his own terrace outside his chamber and movement below drew his attention, Serena stood below in nothing but a sheer white shift and dressing gown. His breath caught as the breeze caught tendrils of her golden hair wafting them around her face playfully. He leaned forward judging the distance between the two of them, he moved back and took a running leap. He hung suspended in air for a moment, a brief thought that he was going to plunge to his death before he crashed heavily onto Serena's terrace. He half slid to a stop in front of her.

"Good eve to you Lady troubadour." He said slightly giddy from his near brush with death.

Serena let out a little cry which brought Sach running out to the terrace, the wolf glanced at Darien then up as his mistress. Serena seemed to calm her fingers digging into the fur of the wolves neck, Darien stood dusting off his hose and frowning at a tear in it.

"Good morn to you Sir Knight," Serena said softly her sightless eyes focused on him. "Could I ask what brings you hurtling from the heavens this morn?"

Darien glanced at the sky surprised to see the beginning fingers of dawn stretching the sky, he glanced at Serena wondering how she knew the time. For a moment he was at loss for an answer to her question, then he smiled leaning a hip against the railing.

"I saw you and thought I would ask for you to partner with me on the hunt later this day."

Serena shook her head and knelt by Sach burying her face in his fur, she looked up at Darien from her position. "In case you have forgotten Sir Knight, I am unable to see therefor would be more of a hinderence than a help during a hunt."

Darien opened his mouth to respond, in truth he had forgotten the woman's lack of sight. She moved so easily through life that it hadn't seemed important, he glanced into her eyes.

"In sooth I find it hard to remember, you do not seem to need vision." He said softly moving toward her and kneeling so he could cup her face in his hands his thumbs feathering at the corners of her eyes.

Anger darkened Serena's face as she stood pulling herself from his entrancing fingers she looked down at him Sach by her side, "And perhaps I should take your vision. And see how much you need it or not!" She said then turned angrily and walked back into her room slamming the door behind her.

Darien blinked his hands still held out, he cursed himself for a fool, and looked around the empty terrace wondering how he would return to his own room. He glanced at the closed door to Serena's and shook his head. With another heart stopping leap he landed heavily on his own terrace and moved into his room. Instead of seeking his bed and sleep as he should, he left the chamber in search of ale. Hoping to rid himself of the hurt angry look he had caused on Serena's face this night.

_( Yay more word definitions._

_Sidhe = Nobility of the Faeries_

_Fae = Shortening of the word Faerie (IE: The Fae Folk)_

_Can't really think of anything else. Please read and review.)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Serena leaned back against the doors of her terrace and sighed heavily sliding slowly to the floor. She leaned forward resting her head on her bent knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. She didn't know what to do anymore, she had snapped at Darien de Varray for observing something that many others had before. That while Serena couldn't 'see' in the normal sense, as long as Sach was near he could tell her what was around her.

Sensing her emotions the wolf laid down at her side resting his head on her feet, Serena buried her fingers into his fur. She clenched her fingers into his fur harder as her thoughts traveled back in time almost four years before.

****

Serena ran through rose-hill castle her pig tails flying out behind her, slipping every so often as her shoes slid on the slick marble floor. Papa was home, he had promised her a new family. The white skirt of her gown tangled around her legs and she started to fall a small cry escaping her lips, a strong arm wrapped around her waist before she could land on the ground and pulled her upright against a strong chest. She inhaled deeply and smiled smelling the familiar scent of vanilla and sugar.

"Thank you Nate!" She said her small hands wrapping around the thick forearm holding her.

Nathaniel de Grey set Serena back on her feet and frowned down at the younger girl, "You need to be more careful Serena." He said trying to sound angry at her recklessness.

Serena just gave him a dimpled smile, "Papa is home! The gatehouse guard saw his procession through the village!" She said excitedly then bolted down the stairs one hand out to steady her.

Nathaniel watched her go his green eyes alight with concern, then he followed her down the stairs as a more sedate pace.

Serena stumbled on a animal bone hidden in the rushes scattered in the great hall and landed hard on her knees. She was up again and running for the open doors before anyone could express concern or help her to her feet. The sound of horse hooves thundering over the draw bridge to the castle drew her to a stop at the stairs to the keep. A stiff wind tangled in her golden hair as eyes as bright as the sky above focused toward the sound. She darted through the crowd shoving aside the larger bodies when needed and pushed her way to the front.

"Papa! Papa! You are home!" She called out waving her hand hearing the jingle of her fathers mounts harness.

Kenneth de Fortenberry shook off his fatigue seeing his fourteen year old daughter standing at the front of his people. A wide grin split his rugged face and he slid from the saddle rushing to her side and swinging her into his arms.

"Ah Serena, how I have missed you!" He said spinning her around reveling in her shriek of pleasure and planted a kiss on her cheek.

He lowered her to the ground again tucking her securely to his side and rubbed his cheek along her golden hair. "In sooth you have grown surely an inch since we last met daughter." he proclaimed lifting his head to stare down at her.

Serena giggled up at him, "Mayhap you have shrunk papa."

Kenneth made a face and ruffled her hair, his eyes prickling with tears as they always did. How he had sired such a wonderful child he would never know, his thoughts darkened slightly thinking of the accident that had caused the loss of her sight. Serena as if sensing his thoughts tucked her small hand into his and squeezed. The clearing of a throat brought his attention back to the gathering people and he turned back to the group that had ridden into the bailey with him.

He squeezed Serena's hand and brushed a palm down her cheek. He turned and helped a woman with blood red hair and gray eyes from her mount, then turned and helped identical children one boy and one girl from the horse behind her. He lifted the woman's hand in a show of unity and raised it before his people.

"May I present my bride, the Lady Beryl de Fortenberry," he said to the assembled crowed. He turned ushering the two children a couple years younger than Serena forward, "And my stepchildren Raye de Wolfton and Jared de Wolfton."

****

Serena roused herself and rubbed at her sore eyes and aching temples, she was still sitting on the floor against the terrace door. She stiffly moved to her feet shaking her head to dislodge the memories from her dream. It was long in the past and no long of her importance, she patted Sach and crawled into bed on her stomach and attempted to get another hour or two of sleep.

****

The day dawned bright and clear the perfect day for a hunt, and the perfect punishment for those that had over indulged the night before. The thought chased itself around Darien's aching head as he walked down the front steps of the keep toward the hunting party. He paused surprised to see Artemis de Grey mounted on a horse and talking quietly with Luna, we walked toward the troubadour studying the pair. Artemis had his horse draw close enough to Luna that if the horse side stepped their thighs rubbed together.

Darien had dressed in care this morning in hopes of seeing Serena before they departed. He wore a black under tunic it's long sleeves molded to the muscles of his arms. His over tunic was of cobalt blue silk and embroidered with his herald, on his legs was a pair of fine black hose and his feet were encased with thick brown calf boots, the laces criss crossing to his knees. The idea that he could run around stark naked and she wouldn't care or notice flitted through his head and he sighed.

"Good Morn, to you Sir Darien," Artemis called from atop his mount his mossy eyes twinkling in hidden amusement.

Darien glanced up at the man and a reluctant grin pulled at his lips, he swung himself into his saddle accepting his destrier's reins from a nervous pageboy. "And a good morn to you as well Artemis, In sooth I am surprised you decided to join us."

Artemis cast an adoring look at Luna, then grinned down at Darien. "Who am I to refuse the entreaty if my beautiful hostess?"

Darien just shook his head pulling his mount around and riding up to where Andrew and Malcolm sat at the head of the group. Darien had the distinct feeling that a smile was always hovering around the lips of Artemis de Grey. He glanced around the bailey once more in hopes of spotting Serena then signaled the start of the hunt.

Serena ducked behind the corner of the weave house pressing her back against the rough stone wall. She let out a sigh of relief her fingers digging at Sach's fur gently, she was about to move when she felt tiny fingers pulling at her skirt.

"Lady, can I pet your doggy?" Serena paused then smiled kneeling down by the girl.

"Of course you can, he may look scary but in sooth he is as gentle as a lamb." Serena said guiding the child's hand to Sach's soft fur.

The child let out a squeal of delight when Sach rewarded her by tilting his head to the side allowing her small fingers to scratch behind his head. Soon the trio were surrounded by other children of the keep, small boys and girls all wanting to pet the large wolf and speak with the beautiful woman. A passing guard produced a small leather ball for the group at a request and they were able to convince Sach into playing fetch for a while.

Serena had moved and now sat under the shade of a apricot tree her head resting back against the trunk. In her lap lay the girl that had first approached her and Sach, her small hands curled under her cheek in trusting innocence. Serena's hand played with the child's hair in a idle motion as she listened to Sach's barks and the children's shrieks of happiness. Her eyelids started to droop in fatigue and she settled herself more comfortably under the tree letting herself drift off into a light slumber.

****

Nathaniel de Grey stood on the curtain wall, his green eyes staring off into the distance as he absently rubbed his injured shoulder. They would have to leave dunewald on the morrow, they didn't have a choice. Beryl de Fortenberry's men were closing in on them and above all he had to keep Serena safe. It was the promise he had made with Kenneth, as well as his own loyalty and feelings for her. He leaned forward resting his forearms on the smooth stone of the wall and a deep frustrated sigh escaped him. Maybe they should go directly to the king, they only reason they hadn't was Serena's protests and the memory of Kenneth's ashen face at the mention of his brother.

Nathaniel shook his head his brown hair slipping from the leather thong that held it and floating around his face on a gentle breeze. Kenneth's brother Rupert was dead, and they had never met Edward, and he was leery of introducing Serena to an unknown threat like King Edward. Nathaniel groaned and dropped his face into his hands scrubbing it roughly, it was hard to know who to trust when your allies consisted of a blind girl, a wolf, and a jester for a brother. He lifted his head when the sounds of approaching horses drew his attention, the hunting party was returning. He could see Artemis riding at their fore his head thrown back in laughter at something the Lady Luna was saying to him.

Nathaniel stepped away from the edge of the wall, what he would give to be as care free as his brother. Shaking his head on a deep sigh he turned and entered one of the gate houses making his way down to the bailey to greet the hunting party. Unknown to him pair of grass green eyes followed his movements, a lonely longing in their depths before the owner turned and fled the other direction moving up one of the circular towers to her room.

Darien flushed dully at the laughter moving through the hunting party as Artemis and Luna retold the story of how he had fallen from the back of his horse as a wild boar had come charging out of the underbrush at him. His thoughts had been distracted and when the boar had appeared his mount had spooked and reared onto its hind legs, sending Darien tumbling from his saddle and sprawling into the leaves and dirt. He shook his head at his own foolishness and a reluctant chuckle escaped him as Artemis flailed his arms around in circles like he was trying to keep his balance. Andrew beside him held a hand to his mouth trying to hide his twitching lips, and Malcolm's icy eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Enough!" Darien declared spurring his horse into a trot and riding ahead of the party his back stiffened with pride.

Artemis and Luna watched after him then shared a look before they burst into merry laughter, the back of Darien's tunic was torn and flapped gaily behind him like a flag. The other members of their hunting party laughed harder as the torn material broke off and fluttered to lay on the side of the road.

"I am surprised that Darien was unseated, in sooth he is one of the best horsemen in the lands." Luna said guiding her mare around a dangerous rabbit hole.

Artemis settled back into his saddle and smiled, "I fear your cousin was distracted today. By a lady almost as pretty as yourself."

Luna raised a brow at her friend and watched as Darien's now distant form crossed the draw bridge. "I almost wish it were so, Darien deserves happiness." She said then nudged her own horse to a faster pace following her cousin, leaving Artemis to think over her words and catch up.

Darien had hoped to escape into the keep before the others caught up and change his clothing. A flutter of gold caught his eye as he slid from his destrier tossing the reins to a page boy. He turned his blue eyes widening in surprise, Serena lay napping under one of the orchard trees her hand resting on top of Diana's hair. Around her children ran laughing as they played with Sach who was chasing a leather ball as if his life depended on it. Movement along the wall drew his attention and he saw Nathaniel de Grey leaning against the wall to the weaving house his green eyes focused on his charge. Darien made his way to the man his hand outstretched in greeting, they clasped forearms and Darien squatted down at Nathaniel's feet watching the scene.

"I heard the horses approaching from the wall and came down to greet you, but I spotted Serena resting there and stopped to watch," Nathaniel said not looking from Serena's resting form.

Darien too watched the sleeping pair, the sight constricting something near his heart. "She seems peaceful."

Nathaniel nodded and shifted his weight rubbing a this hurt shoulder, "She has the ability to draw people to her. She doesn't deserve to live as we do."

Darien looked up at the man he was rapidly beginning to think of as a friend, "You do not seem to live hard."

Nathaniel smiled though it left a wistfulness in his eyes, "Now perhaps. But when we first started we occasionally had to steal the food we ate."

Darien tried to picture the scene Nathaniel's words brought and shook his head unable to do it, "My friend. Do not take this the wrong way, but the three of you do not carry yourselves as common troubadour's having to work for a living."

Nathaniel smiled again, "In sooth that is all we are, now."

Darien waited for the man to continue, when he didn't he stood and stretched shivering slightly as a cool breeze cutting through the bailey. "I think we should wake sleeping beauty and her charge." He said squinting up at the setting sun.

Nathaniel nodded and followed Darien to where Serena and the child slept, he watched as Darien carefully untangled the child from Serena settling her against his shoulder. The child shifted so that her cheek rested on Darien's shoulder, her little thumb tucked into her mouth and her ebony curls pillowing her cheek and tickling Darien's ear. Nathaniel stared at the child then raised a brow at Darien in question. Darien shook his head and held a finger to his lips as Nathaniel stooped to lift Serena in to his arms.

Nathaniel was handed the sleeping child settling her gently against his good shoulder he watched as Darien leaned down and easily lifted Serena into his arms. Her golden hair and fell in a cascade over his arm as he cradled her to his chest. He turned grinning at the acutely uncomfortable look on Nathaniel's face as he held the child.

"Diana's room is next to my cousins on the third floor, I will return Serena to her chamber." He whispered and before Nathaniel could disagree turned walking to one of the the doors to the keep and disappearing inside.

Nathaniel watched him depart then started for the main door of the keep the small child held securely in his arms.

Darien moved down the corridor his eyes focused on Serena's sleeping face, she seemed so helpless I against his larger frame. He leaned down not knowing why but nuzzled her golden hair with his cheek, a couple if the strands caught in the whiskers on his cheek. He smiled as he opened the door to her chamber, he lay her gently on the coverlet and smoothed a lock of hair from her face. He stared down at her a long moment his thoughts turbulent in his eyes.

"If you need someone to trust, you can trust me." He said softly and turned on his heel his boots crunching softly on the rosemary and sage scented rushed strewn across the floor. He closed the door softly behind him and moved down to the great hall to meet with Malcolm and Andrew before following the other two men out into the tilt yard to practice with the other men-at-arms.

Alone in her room Serena's eyes slowly opened to reveal a confused expression, she turned on to her side her mind racing wildly as she mulled over Darien's words. Trust? How could she trust someone she had never seen. Someone that made her heart thump painfully in her chest, and the hairs rise on her arms.

She rubbed at her arms and fell into a fitful slumber still fighting with herself over his whispered words.

_( And now more of Ice's definition Dictionary;_

_Rushes – Typically straw used to 'carpet' the stone floor in a castle since not everyone could afford carpets._

_Men-at-arms – the guards or landless knights working in the service of a knight of higher rank, or a lord. _

_Kenneth de Fortenberry – Serena's father Kenji_

_Beryl de Fortenberry – Do I really need to explain who she is? XD_

_Jared de Wolfton – Jedite_

_Raye de Wolfton – Rei_

_Yes I made Rei and Jedite twins. The reason being, I simple cannot mesh ALL of the romantic relationships together in one story without it getting horribly confusing or tedious. If the actions of the story thus far are already confusing to you I will try to attempt to clarify whatever needs to be clarified. Also if there's any words or terms I've used that I haven't explained please put them in your review **hint** and I will add them to the foot notes of the next chapter. Thank you and please enjoy my story. )_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Darien walked through the inner bailey toward the practice yard, with Malcolm and Andrew by hi side. The three men had taken a few moments to change into heavy padded leather tunics and chain mail shirts. He suffered his friend's good natured jests at his expense, planning to knock their mirth out of them during practice. As they approached a crowed near the archery field drew their attention, and they moved to the edge of the gathering to watch.

Standing shoulder to shoulder was Malcolm's little sister Lita, and Nathaniel de Grey, both held long bows at their sides. Darien raised a brow at the sight then leaned over and tapped Melvin Lebeau on the shoulder. The small man turned and grinned widely at Darien showing a large gap between his two front teeth.

"Melvin, can you tell us what is going on here?" Darien asked motioning to the pair as Nathaniel began to lift his bow toward the target that was a hundred paces away.

"The troubadour wished to exercise his arm, and asked for a bow with which to practice." Melvin explained his attention returning to the field as Nathaniel let his first arrow fly. It thunked heavily into the middle of the inner circle of the target.

"And how is it that my sister came to be here?" Malcolm asked watching as Lita drew back on her bow. She fired her arrow landing just outside of Nathaniel's.

Melvin clapped along with the others then grinned to his captain, "De Grey saw Lady Lita hanging back by the fence. And offered to give her an archery lesson."

Malcolm arched a white brow, "And knowing my sister, she instead challenged him to a match."

Melvin nodded in agreement amusement sparkling in his brown eyes. "Aye. And the prize is anything the winner requests of the loser."

Malcolm folded his arms over his chest watching as Nathaniel notched his second arrow. He could see the strain on the mans face, but Nathaniel managed to hold the bow steady as he drew it back and released his arrow. The shaft caught a tailwind and veered off course sinking into the straw outside the rings of the target. A low murmur went through the crowd as Lita stepped forward and lifted her bow and gracefully let the arrow fly, it thunked into the target near her first arrow.

The sound of applause could be heard, Lita flushed with her achievement as she accepted a kerchief from one of the men. She wiped her hands and face on it then turned to watch Nathaniel. Darien watched as Nathaniel's shoulders visibly shook as he tried to get his breathing under control, taking note of how his brow was dotted with sweat. He stopped Malcolm when he took a step forward to stop the competition, with a hand on his friends arm.

"There is only one shot remaining," He said wanting to see the end of the little contest.

Malcolm stared at him for a moment, seeing the speculative gleam in his midnight eyes and stepped back beside Darien once more. "'tis already won, I taught Lita myself how to shoot."

Andrew who had remained silent through the first two shots spoke up now, "If Lita misses or Nathaniel gets a bulls-eye she can still lose."

Malcolm snorted at the thought but nodded, " Aye 'tis true."

Darien nodded watching as Nathaniel let his last arrow fly, it hung suspended in the air for a moment then landed on the outside of the bulls-eye with enough force that the target rocked back for a moment.

Lita wiped her brow watching her opponents arrow land and whistled low under her breath, it was a good shot. And the targets had been moved back twenty paces since the start of the competition She was best at this distance, years of mimicking her brother and Darien's form had taught her the appreciation of muscle needed in archery. She lifted her bow and selected an arrow from the quiver held by a page boy. She ripped off one of the feathers from the shaft raising green eyes to Nathaniel.

"It was a good match Sir, however this competition is mine." She said notching her bow expertly.

Nathaniel struggled to get his breathing under control, his heart was pounding hard in his ears. He raised a brow at the girls words, "Not with those tiny arms." He said grinning at her.

Lita just smiled and aimed her bow aloft she released the arrow, the crowd watched as the arrow spun wildly off balance in a reckless arc. She lowered her bow handing to the page and thanked him removing her archery gloves her back to the target.

"You are not going to watch it land?" Nathaniel asked the girl who was unbuckling the breast plate she wore over her gown.

"No need," Lita said and gave him a gamin grin.

Nathaniel turned in time to see the wildly flying arrow thunk into that target perfectly center in the bulls eye, the straw target teetered for a moment before toppling backwards. A roar went through the crowed as men rushed in to congratulate Lita and poke fun at Nathaniel. Nathaniel stared in disbelief at the small girl in front of him, he was one of the best archers in the region and yet he had been beaten by a mere slip of a girl. Reluctantly a smile spread over his lips and he bowed gracefully to her.

"And what would my lady ask as her prize?" He said gallantly.

Lita blushed as the men around her cheered at Nathaniel, her mind raced as she tried to figured out something proper to ask from him. A wind kicked up around them and drew his scent to her, musky man and underneath a hint of sugar and vanilla? She tilted her head to the side then grinned widely her green eyes dancing, she knew what she would ask for.

"Sir Troubadour, I have merely a simple requests. Meet me in the kitchens after supper this evening." She said blushing when the men let out whistles and cat calls.

Malcolm's eyes darkened at his sisters words and he stepped forward clearing his throat, the men around them scrambled then darted around the practice yard getting back to work. He stepped forward his icy blue eyes piercing into Lita as he paused by the pair, he swept his gaze down seeing Lita's trembling hands and the slight blue tint to the skin under her fingernails. He lifted his gaze to her face concern now shimmering deep in his eyes.

"You should not be out here Lita, I have told you that before." He said taking Lita's elbow in his hand as if he meant to lead her back to the keep himself.

Lita pulled her arm from her brothers grasp and stomped her slippered foot on the ground, "I cannot abide being caged a moment longer Malcolm! And I have a prize to collect!"

Malcolm allowed his arm to fall back to his side and stared at his sister, "You should be abed not romping around with the soldiers."

Lita let out an inarticulate shriek and stomped her foot again, she glanced at Nathaniel de Grey who was watching mutely as her brother embarrassed her. Then she cast her gaze to Darien and Andrew who stood behind her brother as if supporting him, her teeth ground themselves in agitation.

"Perhaps you could claim your prize another time?" Nathaniel suggested hoping to help the situation.

Lita's green eyes bore into his and a smile curled her full lips, "No I think if my brother wishes to accuse me of 'romping' I should oblige him." she said and grabbed Nathaniel by the front of his tunic pulling his lips down to hers and pressing a chaste kiss to his stunned mouth. She released him glaring at her brother defiantly, "that was my prize Nathaniel de Grey, I thank you for it!" She said without looking at Nathaniel then turned on her heel leaving the four men staring stunned after her.

Nathaniel slowly lifted the back of his hand to wipe his lips casting a cautious eye toward the three other men. Darien looked shocked, Andrew looked amused and Nathaniel was almost positive that the other man had cheered the woman on. He directed his glance to Malcolm as he lowered his hand from his mouth, the white haired captain looked like he was ready to explode. Nathaniel hastily took a step out of reach, he wasn't a coward but Malcolm de Ward was fully armed and Nathaniel held just the long bow used in the competitionMalcolm took a deep breath a flush still staining his face deeply, he pierced Nathaniel de Grey with a icy look before turning on his heel and disappearing into one of the buildings near the practice field.

Andrew watched as Malcolm left then turned to look at Nathaniel humor dancing in his eyes. "I would make yourself scarce Nathaniel," The blonde said chuckling under his breath.

Nathaniel nodded and turned on his heel tossing the long bow in his hand to Melvin LeBeau as he went. What had possessed that child to kiss him like that in front of everyone, and especially in front of her brother. He shook his head to himself, the sooner they left dunewald the better. He just had to find Artemis and Serena at the same time privately and inform them of his decision, surely they'd agree.

****

Andrew and Darien watched as Nathaniel walked away, when the other man disappeared into the keep shaking his head to himself. Andrew's lips twitched and his eyes brimmed with mirth, he glanced into Dariens and snickered.

"Do not laugh," Darien said glancing toward the building that Malcolm had disappeared into.

He looked back at Andrew to see his blonde friend still sniggering to himself and elbowed him in the ribcage, causing the breath to woosh out of the blonde. Before disappearing into the building after Malcolm. Darien paused inside the armory letting his eyes adjust to the dim sunlight coming from the square hole cut into the thatch roof. Malcolm was on the far end of the small building organizing weapons and muttering to himself, Darien could almost see sparks snapping from the ends of his friends hair.

"If that is you Andrew, I swear I will gullet you if you make a snide comment", Malcolm said not turning from his task.

Darien moved to Malcolm's side and lifted a cross bow with a broken stock and cast an eye toward his friend. "I should be grateful that I am not Andrew then."

Malcolm paused in his work and turned to face Darien, his icy eyes a stormy current of rage and confusion. And mixed together was a brothers protectiveness, "That Nathaniel de Grey took advantage of her."

Darien replaced the crossbow onto the table and arched a ebony brow, "'tis not how I saw it. He was as stunned as us on the 'prize' Lita extracted for winning the competition"

Malcolm's eyes darkened and he leaned a hip against the table crossing his arms over his wide chest, "In sooth I know you are right, but that means that I have to accept the fact that Lita is growing up."

Darien's lips turned up into a sad smile, "I do not think that is the case. Lita is already a lady grown. Though I think the reason for her actions is because you lectured her and insulted her in front of the men and servants in the practice yard. She was thrilled that she had won the competition and you did naught but talk to her like a child."

Malcolm's lips twisted slightly then smoothed into a small smile, "'twas a good shot, was it not?"

Darien nodded and clapped Malcolm on the shoulder, "Aye. It was, and I noticed that she mimics your arrogance with the long bow."

Malcolm' smile became a small laugh, "And yours too my friend."

Darien nodded and took a step toward the door, "I think that Andrew was still chuckling about the event when I came in here after you. Mayhap you would like to teach him a lesson?"

Malcolm smiled and wrapped an arm around Darien's shoulders, "Mayhaps I would. I could teach you one while I am at it."

Darien laughed and ducked under Malcolms arm, "You can try." He said walking from the armory and into the bright sunlight, Malcolm following behind him.

****

Serena move down the stairs into the great hall and paused listening to the noise around her. She could hear the women bustling around for the evening meal, and kids running around with one of the castle dogs playing. Her fingers dug into the fur at Sach's neck and she turned in the direction of the high table, allowing the wolf to guide her to a small doorway. She ducked into the kitchens the smells of yeast, flour, grain, and animal blood greeting her sensitive nose. Slowly the conversation died around her until she felt the eyes of the women on her. She cleared her throat nervously and smiled, her voice carrying over through the room like rich musical notes.

"I was hoping that I could help prepare the meal?" Her only outside show of nerves would be the twitching of her fingers buried in Sach's fur.

The women glanced back and forth between them wondering what a blind woman could do in a kitchen. Molly one of the women stepped forward her green eyes boring into Serena's blind ones, then dropped them to the large animal at Serena's side. The wolf stared back at her with unblinking yellow eyes, as if it could see into her soul. Molly crossed herself quickly and suppressed a shiver. She cleared her throat to tell Serena she wasn't needed, when movement from the corner of the kitchen caused her to stop.

Amelia O'shea, formerly de Tournay stepped forward wiping her flour covered hands onto her apron and took Serena's soft hand in her own. She turned it over studying Serena's palms, the skin smooth except for the tips of her fingers. She clasped the hand between her own pressing it and smiled widely.

"I do not think that we need help at the moment, however if you would mayhap play some of your music while we worked? I would greatly enjoy it, your voice is enchanting." She said her own voice soft and musical.

Serena froze for a moment knowing that she had made the women uncomfortable, for a moment she had gotten lost in her memories of home. She forced a smile and nodded, "I would love to, if you could show me to a stool and have someone fetch my viol for me?"

Amelia clapped her hands in excitement, "How wonderful!" She turned spotting her niece hiding in the corner of the kitchens. "Diana, could you please fetch Lady Serena's instrument?"

The little girl bobbed an awkward curtsy and rushed from the room, Amelia led Serena to a small stool by the hearth and patted the large head of the animal that followed at their side. Once Serena was settled, one of the other women pressed a goblet of mulled wine into her hands. Serena thanked the woman sipping the spiced wine closing her eyes, the sound of light feet running back toward them caused her to open them once more.

"I thank you Diana, if you could bring it to me?" Serena said holding her hand out to the child.

Once the familiar instrument was in her hands she set the goblet of wine on the hearth stones and lifted the bow pulling a couple experimental cords before she settled into a song.

_When in the springtime of the year  
When the trees are crowned with leaves  
When the ash and oak, and the birch and yew  
Are dressed in ribbons fair _

Serena closed her eyes letting the music fill her as her fingers moved over the strings of her instrument and let memories of the last may fair she had been to wash through her.

_When owls call the breathless moon  
In the blue veil of the night  
The shadows of the trees appear  
Amidst the lantern light  
_

She didn't notice when the women stopped working to listen to her, nor did she notice when a shadow passed over the doorway leading out to the kitchen garden. Lost as she was in her music, and memories of sunny warm days and of a time when she thought she was no different than anyone else.

_We've been rambling all the night  
And some time of this day  
Now returning back again  
we bring a garland gay_

_Who will go down to those shady groves  
And summon the shadows there  
And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms  
In the springtime of the year_

_The songs of birds seem to fill the wood  
That when the fiddler plays  
All their voices can be heard  
Long past their woodland days_

_And so they linked their hands and danced  
Round in circles and in rows  
And so the journey of the night descends  
When all the shades are gone_

_"A garland gay we bring you here  
And at your door we stand  
It is a sprout well budded out  
The work of Our Lord's hand" _

Serena lowered the bow from the strings and paused, before lifting her head and smiling at the now silent women. She stood the instrument handing limply from her hands and bowed slightly. Amelia wiped the corner of her eye with her apron and clapped, she noticed a couple of the other women wiping their eyes and smiled.

Serena bowed again then carefully set the viol on the stool she had vacated, "I think I will go for a walk. I will play again for you at the evening meal." She said and moved toward the door.

Darien stepped quickly out of sight not that Serena would see him and watched as she passed him, the ever present wolf at her side. His young cousin Diana scurried after the troubadour and he smiled before following a distance away.

Serena allowed Sach to lead her over the lowered draw bridge of the keep and through a small wooded area. She knew that Nathaniel and Artemis would be angered by her just leaving, but sometimes she needed to be alone. She tilted her head back on her neck allowing the sounds of the forest animals wash away her melancholy thoughts. She hated the fact that she could not see, sure she could get along well enough with Sach by her side, but it wasn't the same as being able to see on her own.

The pair moved through a small meadow and up a hill, a playful wind tangled in her hair as she settled into the soft grass and stared unseeingly off into the distance. Her thoughts were drawn to the past despite having left the keep in the attempt to shake off the memories. As she stared with unseeing eyes toward the trees in the distance her mind once again turned to the past.

****

Serena was lost, she had wandered out of the castles walls to collect herbs for her step sister Raye. Though she couldn't see she could find the plants needed by touch, a basket of the white headed flowers hung from her elbow as she turned in a small circle trying to get her bearings. Papa would be angry if he found out that she had left home, squaring her shoulders she started walking in the direction she hoped led home. The only choice she had was to reach rosehill before anyone noticed her missing.

The sound of footsteps somewhere to her left caused her heart to leap in relief, Nathaniel or Artemis had come for her. They had probably seen her leave over the draw bridge and thought to guard her as always. She moved in the direction she thought she had heard the steps. The footsteps had stopped and now voices floated to her through the trees, she paused a frown dimpling her face as she tried to recognize the owners of the voices. She could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation but she knew that whoever else was in the woods, it defiantly was not Artemis or Nathaniel.

"...been arranged...."

"de Fortenberry... a sennight from now."

"... an accident..."

Serena felt fear curl in her stomach and slowly backed away from the voices, they were talking about papa. But why were they in the middle of the woods, it didn't make sense. Chewing on her bottom lip she continued to back away from the two men, her slippered foot came down on a twig. The snapping sound was loud and the quiet that followed telling, she could hear the men moving again. It sounded as though the were moving away from each other.

She turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, branches and brambles pulled at her hair and clothing. She stumbled over a half hidden tree trunk and flew through the air the basket of healing herbs flying into the distance. She landed hard on her stomach the wind leaving her lungs then scrambled onto her hands and knees listening. The footsteps were getting closer, she tried to scramble to her feet and yelped when her ankle gave out sending her to the ground again. She curled into a ball, the men were going to find her.

"Serena...." Nathaniel's voice pierced the chaos of her thoughts a couple moments later her emerged from the trees and his familiar vanilla and sugar smell enveloped her.

"Nate..." she sobbed brokenly her ears still straining for the sound of her pursuers.

"Shhh, 'tis okay now. I am here, half the castle is searching. No one knew where you had gone." He chastised her.

She pulled away from his chest, "I was gathering herbs for Raye. She has another lung reclamation. I thought that I could make a tea to soothe her." She clutched at Nathaniel, "I heard men in the woods. They were talking out there, something about papa but I was not able to hear the whole conversation. They started to chase me," she said her body beginning to tremble.

Nathaniel looked down at the girl in his arms and frown, "Wait here." He stood and looked at the ground around Serena seeing her tracks he followed them the way she had come. He found the basket with the chamomile in it and picked it up looking at the ground. Shaking his head he turned and made his way back to Serena. He helped her to her feet and handed her the handle of the basket. "I did not see any tracks by yours, mayhap you imagined the voices?"

****

The sound of a childlike voice calling to her drew Serena out of her thoughts and she turned her head in the direction she had come. Light childlike footsteps were heard and she smiled though tried to school her face into a slight look of disapproval.

"Diana you should not of followed me, 'tis not safe for you to be outside the castle walls." She said as the small girl scrambled up the incline and settled on the other side of Sach.

"One could say the same to you," Darien said stepping out of the trees close to Serena.

Serena jumped her heart in her throat at Darien's words, she should have been able to hear his approach. Had she been too lost in her thoughts to notice?

"You looked sad in the kitchens, I thought mayhap you would like some company. "Diana said waving at Darien who was moving toward them from the trees.

Serena smiled and reached toward the child running her hand over the girls black curls, "Mayhap I am a bit sad. But 'tis naught but the past and cannot harm me any longer."

Darien studied Serena's face a she spoke with Diana, then settled on Serena's other side and stared down into the deep ravine that was inches from where they sat. "Mayhap you would be less troubled by the past if you shared some of the stories?" He said softly.

Serena started and her hand froze on Diana's hair a moment before she continued petting the child. "Stories of my past are not as entertaining as some I know." she said evasively.

Diana squirmed out from under Serena's hand and stood grinning at the two adults, "I am going back to the castle before Mama worries. I will tell the others where you are." she announced and before either could stop her turned hurrying away.

Serena shifted where she sat uncomfortable now that she was alone with Darien, his presence made her restless. He was too overwhelming and exuded a strength that Nathaniel and Artemis lacked. She found him threatening when the others were not.

"I have been curious, how is it you lost your sight? Artemis told Andrew that it was an accident and that you were not always blind." Darien said in the same low voice.

Serena tilted her head to the side thinking, "Aye. And accident is as good as any way to describe how it happened." She ran her fingers through Sach's fur, "It has naught to do with you Darien de Varray. Why do you care about a blind stranger so much? Glory and riches surely await you in your future."

Darien's lips flattened into a thin line of anger as he reached out and grasped Serena's slender wrist hard in his hand, "Mayhap I wish to know. Mayhap I wish for us to be come friends Serena de Fortenberry." He loosened his grip on her wrist when she twisted her arm, though he didn't release her. "Tell me, please." He said his midnight eyes filled with his own confusion as to why this woman interested him so. And it wasn't just Serena de Fortenberry that held his curiosity, he wanted to know about the brothers de Grey. And why three members of the gentry were wandering the country side as commoners.

_( Word Definition time:_

_Sennight = a week seven nights = sen night_

_Mayhap = Perhaps/maybe _

_If I missed anything let me know in reviews and such and I'll try to add it at the end of the next chapter. Sorry the actual story is developing so slowly. x.x I promise to have more action and such in the next chapter. However 9 Pages of goodness this time -cheers- The song Serena sings in this chapter is the mummers dance by Loreena McKennitt)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Serena casually ran a hand through Sach's fur, freeing her other from Darien's hold. She remained silent lost in her thoughts. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously trying to figure out if she could trust the man beside her. She wanted someone she could trust that wasn't Nathaniel or Artemis, she closed her eyes as her mind whirled around. The story of how she had lost her sight was not so secret, just a very sad memory.

Darien shifted where he sat as he watched her, her teeth were ravaging her poor lip, he could see a drop of blood forming where they had torn the tender skin. He hadn't meant to upset her, but for some reason he needed to know more about this woman. He sighed when it seemed like she would remain quiet and made to rise.

"'tis funny, one never realizes how important something is until they lose it." she finally said softly, her eyes once more open and searching his face.

Darien paused and settled beside her again listening to her words, "I suppose you are right."

"I lost my sight the year I turned twelve. My mother had taken me to a may fair, you know where they have the ribbon poles and the flower wreaths?" Serena paused pulling her legs to her chest and smoothing her skirts over her legs. "I was so excited, I had only been to one other fair when I was very small. My father was very protective of my mother and I," a wistful smile crossed her face. "My mother had made me a new dress of pale blue silk with silver threading, I felt much like the little princess my parents had always made me out to be."

Darien plucked a blade of grass and put it between his teeth leaning back on his elbows as he listened trying to picture Serena as a child. "I have been to a may fair before. 'Twas a interesting sight, the man that fostered me owned three of the villages near his keep and was obligated to make an appearance at the peasants celebration."

Serena nodded and rested her chin on her bent knees, "My mother was not of noble birth. We were visiting her relatives, my aunt Aurora and cousins. While mother and Aunt Aurora had been talking together my cousins and I ran off through the fair. Somehow we had left the safety of the village green and ended up in a scary part of town. " Her eyes darkened with the memory turning them the blue of deep water in the ocean. "Some men abducted us, and tried to run away. My mother saw us and tried to rescue us, the building that we were in caught fire. I am not sure how, it was along time ago." Her fingers tightened in Sach's fur, her teeth began to worry at her bottom lip again.

Without thinking Darien reached out and placed a finger on it freeing it from her teeth, "You are bleeding." he said wiping the small drop of blood and bringing it to his lips licking it from his finger.

Serena froze a moment at his actions then continued her story, "The men ran from the burning building. But, the thatch roof had caught fire by that point and mother and I were trapped. My mother had already gotten my cousins to safety. My mother threw me from the building, but the roof collapsed on her burying her in the flaming rumbled." Tears weld up in her eyes and fell unheeded to her cheeks. "When I ran toward the building to help her, sparks from the flames landed on me burning my eyes and face. Still I searched for her unable to see until my father and Aunt found me trying to pull her body from the flames."

Darien watched as the woman beside him cried without making a sound, the silvery tears making tracks down her pale cheeks. If he looked closely he could see small scars on her face and around her eyes. Instead of disfiguring they were charming like pale freckles. He wanted nothing more to than to take her into his arms and try to comfort her, but he knew instinctively that she wouldn't allow him to.

"I lost consciousness after that, when I awoke I was in my own room. But try as I might I could not 'open' my eyes. " She laughed humorlessly to herself, "What I did not know was that my eyes were open. I just could not see any longer when I found out I went into rages, I would try to claw my eyes out. They were useless after all, papa had to have my hands tied to my bed so I would not harm myself further. All the while he cried for the loss of my mother, and the loss of my sight." Serena lifted her chin from her knees and lifted a hand wiping the tears from her cheeks, she held her hand out as if she could see the moisture on her fingers. "Papa never cried, but he did after that for a long time. He blamed himself for the accident, for allowing mother and I to leave without him."

Darien gave into impulse and captured her slender hand in his calloused ones clasping it tightly, "He could not of known what would happen." He said feeling for the small woman beside him.

Serena tried to pull her hand from Darien's but when he didn't release it gave up her fingers clutching unconsciously at his. "Nay, he could not of known. But after that I was guarded even inside the castle, Nathaniel and Artemis my constant companions. Not that I minded, they were my best friends despite being five years older than me."

Darien attempted to squash the thread of jealousy that ran through him at the mention of the brothers de Grey. He had no reason and no right to be jealous of the other men, he had just met Serena a few days ago. Though his curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "How did the three of you end up together?"

Serena smile in bittersweet memory, "Papa and their father were childhood friends. They had fostered at the same keep as children and fought together many times since. My father stood up for Daryl de Grey at his wedding and a few years after Daryl stood at my fathers side. The keep that Daryl held for the king on the marcher lands was attacked by the welsh, and razed. A servant escaped with Nathaniel and Artemis in the chaos and brought them to ros..." Serena paused biting her tongue on the name of her home. "Brought them home to us, I was only three at the time. They were welcomed into the family like the sons my father and mother did not have. And eventually were fostered by him to become knights of upstanding worth."

Darien stored the information in the back of his mind, he already knew from Malcolm who Serena was. But not why she was traveling as a troubadour, he opened his mouth to ask more questions then closed it when she stood brushing grass from her skirts. She turned her head back toward the keep and tilted it to the side as if she could hear something he could not. She glanced down at Sach who was standing tensely at her side and nodded at the animal.

"We should return to the keep, Nathaniel and Artemis will be looking for me." She said to Darien, then without waiting for him turned and started walking back the way they had come.

Darien stood and followed her, catching up easily and fell into step along side her. Serena glanced around nervously her eyes seeming to scan the forest around them, she increased her pace once they emerged from the trees. Darien frowned looking behind them and scanning for danger, he cursed the fact that the only weapon he carried with him was a dagger in his belt.

As the pair crossed the draw bridge he saw Artemis and Nathaniel saddling their mounts and the cart that carried their belongings hitched to Artemis's horse. Nathaniel turned then and hurried toward them his green eyes dark with concern and other emotions that Darien couldn't decipher.

"Serena! I thought we agreed that you would never go anywhere without Artemis or I." He said grasping Serena by her shoulders and shaking her a little.

Serena freed herself from Nathaniel's hold and lifted a hand unerringly to his cheek, "I was with Darien de Varray. And the child Diana was to inform you where I had gone."

Nathaniel frowned and glanced over his shoulder to where Artemis stood, he shook his head. "I saw the child a moment ago but she did not mention she had seen Serena." Artemis said simply.

"I had Sach with me as well, you know that he would allow no harm to come to me." Serena said her hand dropping from Nathaniel's face and settling into the fur of the wolf's neck. "Why have you packed our belongings?" She asked hearing the jingle of the harnesses.

"We are leaving, now." Nathaniel said taking Serena's hand and guiding her to her mount.

Serena frowned but heard the underlying tension in Nathaniel's voice and followed without comment. She allowed him to boost her into her saddle and accepted the reins from Artemis who patted her thigh distractedly.

Darien watched as the troubadour's mounted their animals a frown darkening his face, why were they leaving so suddenly? The had seemed to be enjoying the wedding festivities, had something happened? He remembered Serena's nervousness in the forest and his frown deepened.

Luna stepped forward holding Diana in her arms and stared at Artemis who had seated him in the cart. She lifted a hand to her and smiled happily when the man caught it in his and brought it to his mouth kissing it softly. He did the same to Diana to giggled and wiped it on her skirt. Artemis leaned from his seat whispering something in Luna's ear that had her blushing and nodding. She stepped back from the cart as Nathaniel signaled them to move out over the draw bridge.

"Lady Serena, I hope you will come visit with us again!" Diana called in her sweet childish voice.

Serena twisted in her saddled and waved toward the child, "I promise I will." she called back then disappeared under the portcullis.

Long after the cart driven by Artemis disappeared through the gate, Darien stared after the group. He saw Malcolm and Andrew staring after them as well and made his way to his two friends.

"Is there any reason you can think of that they departed as fast as they did?" He asked looking once more at the now lowered portcullis.

"Nay, Artemis was in the great hall. And Nathaniel on the curtain wall when they made the decision, Artemis had found his brother and spoke with him. Shortly after they had collected their belongings and spoken apologies to your uncle before leaving." Andrew said.

Malcolm frowned his icy eyes dark in thought, "There has to be a reason for their actions."

Almost in answer to the guard captain's words trumpets heralded the arrival of another party of travelers. The three men looked at each other then hurried to one of the gatehouses emerging onto the curtain wall. In the distance they could see dust kicked up around a regiment of soldiers, the afternoon sun glinting off the metal of their armor and weapons. The three men watched as the procession grew closer, Darien squinting into the sun as he tried to make out the flag they carried.

"A rose twined with a serpent," Malcolm said making out the flag before the other two.

"I do not know the crest," Andrew said the normally smiling knight frowning as the riders drew up in front of the castle.

Darien stared down at the group of at least a hundred men, "Nor do I." He said and ordered the drawbridge to be raised.

A man with black armor and blonde hair sat at the fore of the men, his midnight colored destrier prancing nervously under him. He looked up at the men accessing their worth with flat violet eyes, before settling on Darien.

"I am Jared de Wolfton, I am searching for my sister." The blonde said from below the wall.

_(Word Definition time:_

_Fostered = When a young man leaves his home to learn the ways of becoming a knight. Often starting as a page for the night he is sent to._

_Curtain wall = the outside wall protecting a castle or fortress. _

_Portcullis = the wood and metal spiked gate seen in most medieval movies that secures the castle from attack._

_Thatch = a mixture of straw, twigs and mud that make up the roofs of the out buildings. _

_Other Notes: I do not own Sailormoon, I do however own the idea for this story and any characters that cannot be found in the sailor moon universe. If you have any questions on the words I use in my chapters please ask me and I will define them. I try to remember all the words I use that I haven't defined yet but it's hard for me to remember. And yay for two chapters in one day. -cheers- I would like to thank everyone for commenting on my story it makes me want to write more.)_


End file.
